Spirals End
by hey-yall-anime-me
Summary: Ichigo.....Is that who I am? Where? Who? Reprogram? I don't understand? AN:DISCLAIMER HEAR I DO NOT OWN BLEACH or the characters! If i do ill tell u Im terrible at summary's i hope the stories okay i started this late so sorry if theirs a lot of errors!
1. Spirals Begining

This takes place after chapter 215 of Bleach! Yay Bleach! Now we all know I do not own any character of bleach or anything to do with bleach (except the story I chose to put with it! Maybe even that (mostly) is a copy right of the Author and Artist! Lets give it up for them and thank them for creating BBBBLEACH! Thank you author/artist dude! And now on with the show!

Ps.Some names have been altered for my lack of memory at the moment.

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR CHARACTERS!! Also I rated this ( I think) Mature just to be safe!

**Spirals end**

Ichigo speed at top speed towards Ulquir.

Ulquir smiled as he waited for him. As soon as Ichigo threw open the doors breathing hard Ulquir grabbed Orihime.

"Let her go!" Ichigo yelled at him. Aizen-san smiled at the scene unfolding behind him. The six captains in front of him paused.

"Ulquir," Aizen said smoothly and looked up at the six captains with a coy smile "why don't you do as the young boy asks?"

Ulquir gave a small quirky smile towards Ichigo.

"Yes Aizen-sama!" and he realised Orihime.

Ichigo sighed, but gave Ulquir a cautious glare as he walked towards Orihime to try and put himself in between her and Ulquir. Just as he was about to grab Orihime's wrist Ulquir picked her up. He jumped backwards and tossed Orihime casually over to Aizen who caught her and smiled joyfully.

"Don't move or she's dead!" Ulquir informed not only Ichigo but the other six captains.

The captains just glared for a moment in confusion. Aizen's cronies were still standing there ready to fight but when things seemed to have changed a bit they to looked at Aizen for guidance.

"Ichigo," Aizen said not turning to face the boy. "-chan you can move, you know?"

Ichigo didn't know weather he was lying or not. Not wanting to lose any chances though he cautiously charged towards Ulquir not wanting to go straight for Orihime just to be safe.

Ulquir smiled and turned so Ichigo would go past him. Then he grabbed Ichigo's right hand and pinned it behind Ichigo's back. Grabbing Ichigo around the waist so he couldn't escape.

"What a comfy little position eh, Ulquir?"

Ulquir just smiled, and turned his gaze from the surprised Ichigo to Aizen.

"Grimjaw would be jealous of you!"

Ulquir gave a satisfied smile full of content. Ichigo glared up at him not getting any of this.

'_What the hell does Grimjaw have to do with any of this?' _Ichigo wondered quietly to himself.

No one else had moved yet however the old man was bent on changing that. Ichigo eyes were drawn from Ulquir with the sudden movement of the old mans staff.

"No!" Ichigo screamed from his captors arms as he screamed though Ulquir twisted his arm behind his back tighter. "Ugh!" He cried out in sudden pain as he heard the cracking.

"See," Aizen began calmly finally turning towards Ichigo "if they move she'll die!"

Ichigo glared at Aizen. The old man stopped.

_'What lovely eyes! Full of murderous intent!' _Aizen thought to himself with a smile.

"And if she dies you will have to avenge her! And to do that you wont only have to kill me, but" Aizen pointed with his free arm at the captains. "all of them as well!"

Ichigo paused not knowing what to do. He looked at Orihime out cold dangiling from Aizen's hand and felt hatred bubbling inside him greater then ever before.

"Let her go!!" He demanded again trying to pull from Ulqui's grasp. As he did his arms was pushed harder and the whole boxed city echoed with the crack, and Ichigo's yell.

"Let...let her go!" Ichigo demanded again panting hard his whole right arm was numbed by the pain.

Aizen smiled slightly.

"What would you willing to give me for her?"

Ichigo looked at him. He thought for a minute of something that the crazy psychotic ex-captain could want. Not being able to think of anything he asked him as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"What do you want?"

Aizen's small smile grew in to a coi grin.

"Good boy. Never offer if you don't know."

_'I'm not a boy!!' _Ichigo wanted to yell at him. _'Stop treating me like a child you psycho path!!'_

"Lets see what do I want?" Aizen rubbed his chin thoughtfully as the six captains looked at Ichigo.

Did the boy have something up his sleeve? They wondered. Or his he really going to give him what he asks for to save his friend?

Almost all of the five their, except maybe Kenpachi, had been surprised when the Old man had complied to not continue attack. Usually he would attack even if their was a hostage, only in one life to save versus saving a whole world situations though. And this was one of those.

Aizen gave a coi grin. He looked back at Ichigo.

"You."

"What?!" all the captains yelled, except for a now frowning Kenpachi and Old geezer.

Ichigo looked at him confused.

_'Why the hell does he want me? Orihime has healing powers and is needed and worth more than me. Then again what am i thinking? I shouldn't question why this crazy bastered wants me if i can save my friend!'_

Ulquir watched Ichigo's facial expressions with interest as did Aizen. Though Aizen was waiting more watching the boy to see his reply before he could announce it.

He saw it. In the flicker of anger and the glare Ichigo shot him. He saw the answer.

"Very well." Aizen said. His grin fading.

He lifted Orihime above his head. Ichigo watched not knowing what he was doing.

Byakuy moved forward hand on his hilt. Suddenly Aizen flung Orihime at the captains. She was coming towards Byakuy and with his fast movements he caught her before being flung in to the other captains.

"Well be back!" Gin said with his usual grin and playfulness in his voice. Before he followed Aizen who had already turned and was at Ulquir's side.

Aizen touched Ichigo's forehead and everything began to go hazy for him. His usually intense brown eyes became blanketed in a white glaze. His muscles froze and he found himself un able to move. His hearing dwindled as he barely managed to make out the shocked faces of the captains, staring in to his glazed eyes.

His sence of smell, gone. The feel of his own skin as the soft wind whipped his sleeves against it, gone, not the slightest hint that he even had skin. His fears, his feelings gone. He felt nothing, heard nothing, senced nothing. All that he could do was see through a hazy, almost like iced, crystals that were his eyes. He wasn't even awear that what he was doing was only seeing. To describe it in a way that can be known: It was like a sleep where you could see but do nothing. Only think as the dream goes and follow it as it happens to flow. Then when you wake up, you only remember bits and pieces. This was Ichigo's state.

A black hole swirling opened before his mind completely went blank and he just watched not knowing what, or even caring, how he was watching.

--

_'What should we do with him...?'_

_'We should continue as i have been planning. Luckly he offered himself just as i knew he would. We must continue as i planned.'_

_'...are you sure?'_

_'Positive...'_

--

Blackness a dark hole forming in front of him. His world seeming to be covered in...ice. He sensed nothing. Suddenly a chill went up and down his...back(sp?).

_GASP. GASP. PANT. PANT._

"On htouhgts."

"Ichigo!"

_Snap._

_'Turquois?'_

"Ichigo nac uoy arhe em?"

_'Pale?'_

"Eh esn'tdo erunstadnd athnyign arnoud imh."

_Pull. Shiver. _

_"ARGGG! Moan!"_

_"_His eyes! What you do??"

"I'm reprogramming him so he at least has the knowledge of everything around him."

"What about..."

"Nothing of his past. Don't even mention it!"

The turquoise man nods. I look at them both wondering what the hell was happening. I went from not having a clue as to what was going on to understanding everything perfectly. From the human world, to the world of the Shinigami, to the world I'm in now. Arcana? The land of hollows will suffice for it's name at the moment.

I try to think back.

I woke up panting, not being able to breath well for some unknown reason, in to a air mask? I look at the two men in front of me. Ignoring, or not being able to hear them any longer (i don't know which) i think on what i now understand. I now know what happened.

I woke up in the panting state, reason unknown, then the taller, bigger built, brunet had said something. What was it?

I ponder as i replay the sene trying to concentrate on their once scrambled words.

_--_

_"No thoughts!"_

_"Ichigo!"_

"Ichigo!"

_Snap. _

_The smaller man shaking in front of him. Looking aggravated, sad, angry, annoyed?_

_'Turquoise?' his hair i notice as he comes and looks up at me sadly. _

_He touches his hand to the glass._

"Ichigo can you hear me?"

_'Pale?' his face is white yes, but what is truly pale about it is the skeletal lining across his jaws skin._

_"He doesn't understand anything around him."_

_Pull. _

_I feel my hand as a, thick mechanical wire, that penetrates the side of my arms skin, to enter in to the arm itself, moves my arm towards the glass where the turquoise haired man's hand rested. I feel my hand being pulled through the glass as a gel like substance shuts everything but my arm from exiting. I watch as another machine board surfaces from the floor. _

_It keeps rising till it touches my arm. Something cold touches my finger tips._

_Shiver. _

_Very cold...and sharp._

_"ARGGG!" I feel the cold metal rods go through each of my fingers and feel them thin out in to my nervous system "Moan!" _

_The pain begins to subside and then thoughts, actual thinking process begin to activate in my, brain...and i begin to learn..._

_--_

Then i remembered the men having the conversation they had after I'd awaken.

'Reprograming? Past? My eyes? What of it all?' I looked at them curiously not understanding who they were or where i was. Somehow remaining calm. They had given me access to actually think. So i should take the time and do so. Friend or foe? Keeps crossing my mind as they're voices are once again reachable by my ears.

"The glaze has left his eyes because he has once again been given the ability to think." the brunet, his back to me working on some type of computer, at least it looks to be. "You can talk to him now and he'll be able to understand what you say to him."

The smaller man, teal haired, frowns at the bigger man and glares at him before turning back to me. He gives me a small smile and once again presses his hand to the glass.

"Hey Ichi. You doing okay?"

I stare at him. This man is so familiar with me, does he know me?

He seems to notice my blank stare and suddenly he looks a bit hurt and lonely.

"Hey Strawberry,"

This for some reason annoys me.

"Do you know who i am?"

I stare at him.

"If you do," he sounds more urgent like he wants me to remember...really badly. "please. Please put your hand up against mine!"

I look over the pale hand and don't know what to do. I seriously don't remember him. I did remember Turquoise. I could hear the words Ichigo. Was he Ichigo? Strawberry? Who was that?

I hadn't realized but apparently I was still staring at his hopeful face with a blank stare.

I shake my head back and forth keeping my eyes on him. He looks up at me the hope draining from his eyes. I turn my eyes from him after he downcasts his face hidding it in the fold of his arms against the glass.

I look to the older man who now stands behind him. I stare at him. He smiles. I wonder what on Earth he could be thinking. He seems to read my thoughts and answers.

"You re not the least bit scared?"

A question. I know not whether i truly am or am not.

"You aren't wondering why you have all those wires inside you?"

I look down to see to why his hand had frilled up and down. My eyes travel down looking over what seems to be my own body. Big thick wires, a few smaller ones, coarse within my skin. Like the one in my arm, that has now been returned to my side in the tank of water, their is another in the other arm. In my left leg. My right ankle. One going through my lower chest. Another through my upper thighs. I wear a pair of black boxers and continue to examine the smaller wires, blue, red, green, purple, coursing through the inside of my skin. I feel the tingle, as i try to look down at my toes, explode through my neck. I look back up to meet the eyes of the taller man. Obviously another wire, thick and as silver as the other thick ones, going through my neck. Possibly even my spine. I flinch a bit at the thought of that.

I feel a sensation, possibly fear?, at the thought of having something like that go through my whole spine, maybe even attaching to ribs and inner organs. I am some how able, slowly, to raise my hand and rub it against my neck. I feel the smaller wires spreading from the bigger one in the back of my neck. I feel along the front of my neck and chest, and feel the small pertruding wires through my skin. The feel sends shivers, a light tingle, over the skin above it and near it. My hand travels all along the front. I find that they spread out like roots from two tall trees beside each other. The wires don't meat in the middle but a few do tangle. They leave from opposite sides of the thicker wire at the base of my skull and branch out from the base of that thick wire down along it out in to my nervous system and who knows how many other systems. They branch out as far as i can rach off my spine, and i feel them further down, even before i attempt to move my legs.

However. No where but at the neck are they as thick. Branching out and building up against the sides of my neck and begining of my shoulders. Literally conectint the two, the top of my neck to the base, to the shoulders expanded to the middle of each side where they sink in to who knows how deep.

I remove my hand from the wires and let it float once again at my side. The teal haired man has risen and once again placed his hand in front of me. Waiting for me. He now stands tall, before bent over to look me in the eyes. He is a massive height (not as much so as the man behind him but close enough). I feel small as he looks down on me, our eyes meeting. His blue spheres searching my eyes. I can no longer read his face, I do not even attempt to.

His eyes show a quick hint, a flash really, of some emotion as they stare at me. Longing? I think but it is to short for me to really understand it. For all i know it could be disappointment, anger, annoyance, or even guilt.

He moves away out of my view. I am greatful. For something about him distirbs me greatly. I once again find my self in a staring compatition with the smiling brown eyes of the brunet.

"Why do you frown so much?"he asks steeping forward. "You look so stern like that!"

I believe he is referring to my eyes.

He turns his eyes away from me, but i know he's aware of me staring, watching every move he makes. He fiddles with the monitor that had given me the...'reprogramming?' he had refereed to. Pushing buttons and such as the screen lits up neon green and yellow colors.

Suddenly the mask is taken from me. My lungs fill with the last breath of air from the mask as i begin to choke on the water that has now entered them and try not to breath any more in (not giving a him any pleasure of a hint of the tightness i feel in my swelling lungs as they wish to spiew out and cough out the water that has filled them).

I feel teh water arounding me swirling as he smiling face, and eyes return to look at me. I feel the water levels dropping as i once again calm myself and regain a hopefully unreadable face. Reasuring myself that the water level is dropping, the water is draining, he's going to let me out.

In fact he does!

Once the water is all gone and I've spewed out all the water in my lungs, involuntarily in front of him. The glass pulls it self back disappearing in to the walls that had led to where it had been. I look to those walls and lean my head forward a bit expecting to hit glass but don't. My neck twinges though. And i see him move his hand to the monitor once again.

"Oh," he says as he pushes more buttons and i begin to feel the smaller wires creeping inside my skin, back in to the thicker wires. "sorry. I forgot about those."

I glare at him. Not sure if that's true or not. I feel the little wires like small snakes wriggling in my skin to get to their holes before the hawk eats them. He smiles at me his eyes closed as the last little wires scamper on the inside of my skin. Returning to their holes.

"This may hurt a bit." he warns as he pushes another button on the monitor eyes closed still.

It does.

I feel the burning, the ripping, the tearing, the pinching as the big silver wires begin to wriggle out of my skin like cobras and boa constrictors. I can't help but scream.

But the pains to much my shrieks of pain shortly turn to silent screams that only I cna hear inside my head. It hurts. Oh god it hurts.

Finally the wriggling stops and i feel the last one leave my body. I hear it thud on the ground before me as i collapse to the ground. Wondering if the others made anny noises. If so i hadn't heard them.

I feel the warmth of the red around my fallen body. It hurts oh god it hurts. I feel the coldness of the fallen metal at my sides. It hurts. I forget everything. Not caring any more about finding out who I am, whether their enemy or friend. I just hurt, all over. I ache. I am in pain, agony. I wish to move but i can not. It hurts.

I see the brunet as the haziness finally begins to take effect in my eye sight. The pain is over powering me. I begin to feel myself their on the floor. Be aware that I can feel, hear, see, smell. Though i already knew this, it all seems to be brought to the surface with each breath I take. And with each breath i take i feel the raspyness, hear it, increase in my breath, feel it on my tongue as i feel closer to death.

My eyes begin to flutter shut, which tells me I wont die. At least not today, unlease it is in sleep.

I see the arms of the smiling man come to pick me up. I see the redness on his white robes, and black. I see his smiling face looking down at me. I do not wish to see it something about it is disturbing me, just as the teal haired one had. I turn my eyes away. Something orange catches my eyes and i look to it. Barely being able to make out the image of a orange haired, pale skinned boy sleeping on a cot in a glass case framed with brown polished wood.

He looks familiar, young, a bit strange.

The man turns and with that turn i feel the back of my neck move and it hurts. So terribly, so badly i wince and moan in pain. I bite down on my lip till i find the warmth the redness brings inside my mouth. Protruding from my lips skin.

The lights go off and all I can think of is the pain I'm in. How much I hurt. Where I hurt. And how much I just want it to end.

"We're walking," the man says

I do not care. I am in pain.

"Ichigo,"

I do not know who the hell your talking of! So don't talk to me!! My brain screams as another surge of pain fills me as my back is adjusted in his arms for the only time.

"My son,"

These words surprise me greatly and i find myself opening my eyes just a bit my brow i feel knitted at my own confusion. The pain once again surges and i forget what he has said.

"You will feel better in the morning. You..."

His words travel off as i let myself slip away. Not wanting to hang on any more. The pain to great, my eyelids to heavy. Black. No pain. Just...darkness...sleep...please...

--

AN: uhhhh...yeah i don't know what to say...this is not what i had in mind for my first Bleach FF. (Someone wanna get me my lawyer and agent so i can have a good long talk with them about this? ...Well then again you just may wanna call my head. I think me and it need to have a discussion of the minds hear!! And pronto)

IM TERRIBLY SORRY THAT THIS IS SO MORBID AND THAT IT IS PROBABLY HORRIBLE AND MAKES NO SENSE. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I POSTED IT. (I really don't). THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND FOR MY FIRST BLEACH FANFIC BUT THIS IS WHAT TURNED UP WHEN I WAS HALF ASLEEP AND WRITING. I SHOULD KNOW BETTER BY NOW NOT TO PUBLISH WHEN IN THAT STATE BUT I GUESS I NEVER LEARN FROM IT. I am so terribly sorry. Please forgive me. I promise I'll take it some where and get working on my other stories (i know i need to stop writing new ones and from now on all the new ones i write i will try to make them one shots) this one will be a shorter fanfic though (most likely ten chapters or so at most). Sorry again (forgot what else i wanted to say...too...tired...


	2. Awakening

AN: Yeah...I'm falling behind aren't I? Oopse!!

**Awakening**

"Ughhh!" I feel my lungs fill with air. My neck still soar but resting against something smooth. Something soft.

I glance around to see where I am. A big dark room. I'm laying in a bed, a red satin sheet covered bed. I feel the think silky covering over my cold body. I try to move but feel a shot of pain run up my legs. The pain I feel now is more like, like a swelling, like a soreness. Nothing compared to last night. I stare up at the celling. Or more like i attempt to. There's a net of thin red pulled open around the bed, a canopy.

I stare at it's dark red color as I think on what I know.

I'm in Hueca Mundo. I don't know how I know that but since the night's rest many things have become clearer. Almost as if all my brain needed was a night to settle everything that was, 're-cramed?' in to it.

I think on everything I can.

Hueco Mundo is a place where Hallows live, their enemies, the Shinigami, live in a place called...soul society. Then there's Earth. A place where mortals live. From the definition of mortal I am not quite sure if I am one, from the definition of a Shinigami I am not sure if I fit their either, and from the definition of hollow. That just makes me wonder. They are all possibilities but...

I brought my hand over my forehead, it twinged as i moved it but i delt with it.

...what am I? Which am I?

--

"Where's Ichigo?? Where's my son?!"

Urahara stood with his arms folded in his sleeves as he looked away from the scene behind him. One of his dearest friends was yelling, screaming practically at the five shinigami captains and the four shinigami who had come back with him and the kids.

Everyone but Urahara had been surprised to see Mr. Kurasaki.

Orihime was asleep in a bed upstairs recovering so she was safe from knowing what was going on at the moment. So was Chad, who had been severely injured, worse than many of the others, in his fight with the arrankar.

Ishida was so surprised to see Mr. Kurasaki in the training room that he himself sat down and rubbed his temples.

Rukia didn't know what to think, Renji didn't know who he was so he didn't care, until he started yelling. Then he wondered who the loud old man was. That's when Rukia told him

"That's Mr. Kurasaki."

"Kurasaki? That name sounds really familiar."

"It should! It's Ichigo's last name!!" Rukia all but screamed.

"...Oh." Renji looked at the old man, still not being able to see the resemblance but now understanding why he was yelling. "Wait...why the hell is here then? Isn't he a human?"

"No. He isn't."

Rukia and Renji both looked behind them towards Urahara.

"He's an ex-shinigami." he said, not looking at them.

"An...an ex-shinigami?" the two echoed.

"How...how is that possible?" Rukia asked him.

Urahara continued to look at the dirt ground below his feet.

"Do not ask me." he said. "It is not for me to tell."

"Does Ichigo know?" Renji asked, his eyes still filled with shock.

"No. And you wont tell him."

They both fell silent. Renji looked to the ground.

"We couldn't." He paused. "Not even if we wanted."

The three fell silent for a moment as Isshin's voice carried over the training area as he yelled at the captains again.

"Where, Is, My, Son! **Where's my boy!!"**

The whole area fell silent. After a few minutes passed by the fourth squad captain, Unohana Retsu, approached Ishida.

"Your injured. You need rest." she said, all knowing she was trying to get rid of the poor boy (for his own sake).

Ishida looked up at her his face reflected his inner turmoil. Ichigo gone, someone he considered on a subconscious level to be a good friend, and the day's events had confused him beyond comprehension.

"Y-y, sure." he managed as she helped him up.

"Isane," Unohana said turning to her vice captain, "will you see that this young boy is escorted home?"

"Yes ma'am." the gray haired woman said as she approached the two. Ishida stood up and let him self be led by the vice captain.

"Oh and Isane,"

Isane stopped, Ishida leaning against her arm.

"Make sure the other two get home as well?"

"Yes." With that Isane disappeared.

Unohana turned back to the group of shinigami, the only ones left now. She glanced at Isshin before turning to the captain of Division 1.

"Genryuusai-sensei," she gave a small bow.

"I understand." Genryuusai said before she could finish. "You have much work to attend to and I thank you for taking care of them first. You may leave."

Unohana gave another small bow.

"Thank you Genryuusai-sensei."

She disappeared just as her vice captain had done. Leaving four captains and three shinigami.

Renji, Rukia and Yachiru were the three shinigami. Rukia stood beside Renji, the two only a few feet from Urahara (but farther from the yelling Isshin). Yachiru sat on Kenpachi's shoulder, as always.

Kenpachi (11th squad's captain) gave a huff. He was getting sick of this, he'd much rather have been the one yelling. To his right Byakuya (sixth divisions captain) gave him a look of annoyance and to his left Hitsugaya (Division 10's captain) gave him an equally annoyed look, though his was more in agreement with Kenpachi (he didn't know why the heck he was waisting his time here when he could have been reorganizing his division. He was apsolutely peeved that Unohana got to leave and not him).

"Hitsugaya," Genryuusai said, he had noticed the white haired captains agravation "you may return to you are no longer needed here."

Hitsugaya flushed a bit, knowing that Genryuusai had read through to his annoyance at having to stay.

"Thank you sensei." he said with a quick bow before he disappeared, he was eager to get out of there (out of embarrassment and glee at not having to stay any longer).

"Isshin," Genryuusai said so soft that everyone, including Urahara looked at him. "I above all am truly sorry about this."

Kenpachi and Byakuya were shocked but did a fairly good job at showing un-like Renji and Rukia. They both stood gaping at him.

"The soul sociaty had agreed that you could have a life on Earth after all you did for us. I do not know how your son was able to access so much spiritual energy while alive, I know for a fact your daughters can not, and in truth," he paused all eyes were on him, the only ones that truly mattered though were the ones that were burning with furry at every word. "I know not why Aizen wanted him."

This caught Isshin off guard.

"Ai-Aizen wanted my son? For what?"

"Didn't you hear the man?" Kenpachi interrupted. "He doesn't kn..."

"Hush!" Byakuya snapped at him.

Genryuusai looked at the dirt covered floor.

"This room still holds traces of his spiritual power. No doubt from when you had him regain his shinigami powers, Urahara."

Isshin glanced at Urahara. He had already known of this. Urahara had shared with him the unnaturalness of his son's transformation, or regaining, of his shinigami self.

"Aizen asked for him." Urahara said solemnly. "I know not why. I know not how he knew that Ichigo would sacrifice anything for friends, for family. He could have wanted him for the exact reason mentioned. He's a wild card. Unpredictable, strong, adaptable."

"Adaptable?" this word bugged Isshin for some reason. "What are you saying Urahara?"

"I'm saying that Aizen may have wanted your son, Ichigo, because no one truly knows why he holds so much power. Why him? We've all wondered it. How can he hold so much power? At such a young age, and to still be mortal at that? What makes him run? I know that Mayuri, Division twelves captain, and the pink haired arrankar would love to find out what makes him tick. We've all wondered it. Then again this is just a hypothesis. Aizen, as Genryuusai-sensei has told us, also mentioned something about Grimjow. This could have something to do with that. Or it could be a completely different reason all together."

Rukia and Renji stood there, not understanding any of this.

"What reason would Aizen need to take Ichigo?" Renji imputed. "He's strong! He's a threat to them. I know when we considered him, and his friends, ryoki we did everything to stop them. When they went up against Ichigo it was kill or be killed! I know I went against him. He's probably the strongest apponent I've ever gone against, along with captain Byakuya. You know why? He doesn't fight to kill."

They all looked at Renji. For once he was speaking sense.

"We fought against him to kill! He, not even once, fought to kill. Not even against the arrankar."

Isshin and the other's pondered this. Byakuya was surprised at his vice captains out burst of, a some what, logical comment.

Renji may not seem to understand much but he seemed to pick up on a lot of things that others always missed.

Isshin was sick of them making up sured comments that was just leading them in circles. All they were doing was stating their own fears or observations. He didn't care about that all he wanted was to know where his son was and where Aizen was. He had a huge piece of his mind he felt like giving that...

--

Hueco Mundo. It's set on a different time plain, as is the soul society and Earth. The time difference in all are complex to explain but it makes perfect sense in my head. Something you know but can't explain. You just know it. This is the case here. Hueco Mundo runs about two days ahead but stayes in the same time complexity as the other two realms. I know not how else to explain it if you don't already know. I wonder how long I've been out?

A door opened letting light cover over the front of the bed I lay in. I glanced down the straight way of the bed. I had discovered a lot in the time I had spent laying in the dark bed on the crimson sheeted bed. I had discovered knowledge.

I stared at the top of the canopy as a shadow stretched over the bed from the doorway. A light flickered on and I could make out what was in the room. A black carpet. A small bedside table with droares (sp?) was seen from the corner of my eye on the wall to the beds right side. The other wall lay empty. Two peaces of furniture stood alone in such a large, expanded room.

"How are you feeling?"

Rough, smooth, curiosity, maybe a hint of concern?

I lay there staring at the canopy. I had already memorized every crease made that brought it together and held it to make a point at the top but I decided to look over it again.

"...are you better from yesterday?"

Same question. Different wording.

"Son?" I felt the concern in his voice and it sent chills up my spine as he sat at the edge of the bed. I didn't see him, I was trying to hard to keep from seeing him, only focusing on the canopy above my head.

A light colored hand, colored but more a creamy white, came over my face and touched my hair tenderly. Softly.

"You don't know how happy you've made me."

I slapped his hand away, feeling more of a sting in my own hand then he felt in his.

He looked at me with his brown eyes.

Was that look on his face that of pain? Emotional anguish?

Knowing and seeing were quite different, as were knowing and truly knowing but that doesn't seem important. I felt a small lump in my throat. Guilt perhaps?

"I guess this is to be expected."

I stared at him as he looked away from me, his brown eyes sad.

Friend or foe? I really had to know now. Who was this tall man. This, this, figure. Who was he?

I thought and tried to remember but couldn't remember anything. Thoughts, hypothesizes of who he could be, why he did what he did and so on and so forth kept forming in my head. So many possibilities.

"You don't seem to be afraid."

He was glancing over at me now, from below a pair of rectangular brimmed glasses.

"Though that could easily be hidden by over cautiousness."

Yes, that was what I was being. Over cautious. But could any, regular human been any way, blame me for being so? With the words 'Re-programed' stuck in my head, with knowledge I haven't the slightest clue on learning and no memory. Only the infinite possibilities of why, who, where, hypothesize every single one of them.

Did he 're-program' me to save me from horrid memory? To tell me lies and weave a story in to me? Was I a robot that he programmed? Was he saving my life and the only way to bring me back, in the process, lost me my memory? Was the word 're-program' even meant to describe me? No answers. Infinite questions. Infinite possibilities.

"It's nice to see you again though."

Again?

"And your awake now."

Yes I am. So? Was I sleeping for a long time?

"You know, daddy really missed you."

Was he speaking in third person? Or of someone else? Daddy? I remember...something?

"I wish you'd smile. I've never seen you smile."

Daddy? What is that? Daddy?

"Father loves his son very much and..."

Father? Son? I remember him saying something about, my son? Was that it? He said something about his son last night. What did he mean by that? Why are these words so foreign? Why aren't these words found in my vocabulary?

"...parents shouldn't have to go through stuff like this. But then again I guess I'm not a normal pare..."

Parent? I knew that word. An ancestor, precursor, or progenitor. A source, origin, or cause. A protector a guardian. Any organism that produces or generates another. The first nuclide in a radioactive series. Being the original bean to reproduce the second bean, pertaining to an organism, cell, or complex molecular structure that generates or produces another; such as a parent cell. To...to be or act as a parent...to parent a, a...a child? Is that the word I'm looking for? Child? To parent a child, or to parent children? with both discipline and...and what?

I know what parent is so knowing what it is makes me wonder if I truly am a robot or maybe even...a clone?

"...!!"

Huh? Did he say something? (At least did he say something of importance?) I had been ignoring him in and out, catching the key words here and there. I knew what a parent was but what was a, a father? Was that the word.

"Son?"

I looked up at him from my thought. He was sitting right beside me now, his shadow over me.

"Your eyes," he ran his hand against my face, cautiously, stopping his hand against my temple. His hand felt nice and cool against my warming skin. "do they ever smile? Do you never look happy? So stern." His hand ran along my forehead. "So serious." It pushed my bangs off my forehead and let them drop again, repeating this over and over as he spoke. "Why? Is it because of your burdens?"

Burdens?

"Is it because you don't know?"

Don't know? I don't know a lot right now!

"Is it because...because of them?"

_Them?_

This spiked my curiosity. What did he mean by them?

"Son," his hand went down to mine and lifted it so he could examen my palm, while still speaking to me. "will you not answer your daddy?"

Silence filled the room.

Daddy? What is a daddy?

He gave a small sigh and set my wrist beside me once again.

"I'll let yo..." he began but stopped as he looked at me.

_What?_ I thought.

"Wo-would you say daddy? Just once? Please?"

What a strange request. But what was a daddy? I tried to word this question, I was not wanting to call a person I did not know a word I did not know (for fear of it meaning something that would bind me such as some do. Such as 'I do' at an alter).

Wh...What is a daddy?

He looked at me.

Had I not worded it?

I tried again to speak.

Nothing.

Why could I not speak and yet he could? There was noise that protruded from his lips. Why not from mine? Wasn't it a natural ability? Unless one was incapable of speech from trauma, injury to the vocal cords or...or one did not know how to speak!!

Was this why I couldn't speak? I had the ability, i knew the words, but...

"Dsssaaaai."

A soft, strangled at first than almost musical sound entered the room.

The man looked at me a bit surprised.

"Ca-can you not," he seemed just as surprised as me "Can you not speak?"

No. I could not. That was apparent as more music like notes came from my dry mouth. I could think perfectly fine. I could make noise, which meant I was most likely capable of speech, but I could not speak. Just as an infant who words are still foreign to.

"You can understand me though...right?"

I nodded my head.

Was this man a fool? Shouldn't he know by now I could understand him? I tried to respond to his question. I listened to everything he said, though babies can do this and not truly understand it. But wait...he 'reprogrammed' me. Wouldn't he know if I could speak or not? Was I truly just some type of experiment? A lab rat?

"Aizen!!"

A voice. Calling from down the hall way.

"Food has been prepared as you requested."

Aizen? Was that this man's name?

"Strange..." the man before me seemed to go in to deep thought as a second shadow approached the door frame.

"Is he awake?" the man who was nearing the door way asked as a pair of pale hands came in to view along the left side of the door frame. "Grimmjow wont stop hassling me and the others. Maybe this will give him somet..."

Another tall man!! What was it with these people and being freakishly tall? I admit to envying them, slightly.

"Yes, he's awake" the first man answered softly. "He can't speak Gin." the man looked sad at this.

The other man in the door way frowned. His eyes were closed in narrow slits and his silver hair hung so it covered his forehead.

Gin?

That must be the silver haired ones name. I looked him over.

_'He makes me feel even less secure on who's friend or foe.' _

I know not to judge by ones exterior appearance, but when someone resembles a snake hidden in the grass so well. One can only wonder.

--

AN: Yes I know this is probably 8,000,000,000 times worse than the first chapter. I'm very very sorry! I promise the next chapter will be better!!


End file.
